The invention relates generally to video graphics processing and more particularly to an apparatus for processing non-planar video graphics primitives and an associated method of operation.
Video graphics systems typically use planar primitives, such as triangles, to represent three-dimensional objects. The three-dimensional (3D) pipeline that processes the triangular primitives rasterizes these planar primitives to produce pixel data that is blended with additional pixel data stored in a frame buffer. The results produced in the frame buffer are then fetched and a display signal is generated such that the three-dimensional objects are shown on the display.
Some non-planar or curved surfaces or objects require a large number of planar video graphics primitives in order to be accurately represented. These curved surfaces are broken into a large number of planar primitives that are then provided to the three-dimensional graphics processing pipeline for rendering. Typically, the separation of the curved surfaces into planar primitives is performed in software. This requires a large amount of processing resources on the part of the central processor within the system. In addition, a large amount of data traffic results from the processor sending the vertex data corresponding to all of the planar triangles to the 3D pipeline for processing.
Therefore, a need exists for a method and apparatus for processing non-planar video graphics data that offloads the central processor and reduces the bandwidth required to provide the primitive data from the central processor to the 3D pipeline.